<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【枪王阿格】无色之虹 by Masamune1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938182">【枪王阿格】无色之虹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127'>Masamune1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>·阿尔托莉雅/阿格规文（斜线无意义）<br/>·色击：原本的世界是黑白两色的，但当爱上某人之后就能够看见其他色彩。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agravain/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【枪王阿格】无色之虹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·阿尔托莉雅/阿格规文（斜线无意义）<br/>·色击：原本的世界是黑白两色的，但当爱上某人之后就能够看见其他色彩。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿格规文的世界里没有黑与白以外的颜色。“这没什么。”王说。她站在花园里，肩上披着鲜红的斗篷。如果阿格规文能看见颜色，会觉得那片红就像火焰般引人注目。“爱本来就不是一件简单的事。”红斗篷下摆滚着雪白的貂皮边，他知道那从何而来，去年秋猎，在动物们冬眠之前，兰斯洛特在野原上捕获了它。</p><p>“这理应献给我们的亚瑟王！”他掐着那只小兽的脖颈，将它举高。它无助地蹬着后腿，汩汩的，温热的鲜血从受伤的眼窝中流出，顺着兰斯洛特掐住它脖颈的手甲流下，挣扎的幅度越来越小。兰斯洛特的弓箭与他的剑术一样卓越，在百步开外一箭射穿了貂的脖子，箭从猎物的右眼中完全穿过，几乎全部没进松软的土地里。<br/>“很好！”王骑着东·斯塔利恩，白马前额带着银制的护甲，在金黄的草地上原地踏步：“由兰斯洛特卿拔得头筹，的确是众望所归的。”那只白色的貂被侍从骑士收了起来，兰斯洛特紫色的手甲上沾着鲜红的血迹，如果阿格规文能够看到颜色的话，或许会觉得那红色与亚瑟王披在身上的斗篷相近。<br/>在回程前下起了一场小雨，随即云开雾散，天空中浮现出一道双层的彩虹。真是美丽啊。特里斯坦用手一拨菲尔诺特的弓弦，这张强弓此刻如竖琴般唱出几个哀婉的音节。爱总是痛苦的。特里斯坦生性温柔而悲观，好像一场降落在春天灰色傍晚的雨，将嫩绿的春草濡湿。那么。兰斯洛特曾问。如果您有再来一次的机会，会如何选择呢？<br/>当然是仍和第一次一样做。特里斯坦的笑容十分平静，嘴角却有哀伤的阴翳。这是无可逃避，无可抗拒的命运。如果选择放弃，失却那头灿烂的金发，我的人生将再无意义可言了。</p><p>他们回到卡美洛，桌上的肉食都是今天狩猎得到的野物，摆在最中央的野猪口中咬着一个鲜红欲滴的苹果。卡美洛的白底蓝旗高悬在厅内，宫廷诗人也到场了，正在将松香涂抹到琴弦上去。<br/>王的头发是金色的，却没有阳光那样刺眼，在金线中绞缠进一部分月光，就能得到与亚瑟王头发相似的颜色；王的眼珠是绿色的，即使是罗马人的奴隶，也从未在地下开采出这样鲜艳的绿宝石矿。宫廷诗人拨弄着琴弦，琴声寥落，几乎被骑士们的欢声笑语所淹没。阿格规文一个人拣了角落的席位坐下，就能将那琴声完全收入耳中。亚瑟王的事迹在不列颠各地传扬，而宫廷诗人则是离传奇最近的一个，能够成为诗人的人通常多愁善感，总是将江河般奔涌的情感挂在嘴边。他曾宣称自己从出生起就能看见天空中七色的彩虹——也就是说，诗人从睁开眼的那一瞬间，就明白了什么是爱。</p><p>“您愿意再唱一遍刚才的曲子吗？”阿格规文站起身来，他从来没有去过酒馆，也不知如何要求诗人再来一首，只能如此笨拙地提出要求。若是被旁人知道，恐怕会成为一个无伤大雅的新笑话吧！即使是铁之阿格规文，红龙身边的执政官，也有不会做的事。诗人应邀再次拨弄起琴弦，这次他换了词句，唱起其他的段落：她从前穿着大海般的斗篷，那是因为她正青春年少，斗篷边缘的白色貂皮，是海浪拍在岩石上飞溅出的泡沫；现如今她已完全长成，神采奕奕，容光焕发，烈火般的红色斗篷，正是为她而造。<br/>阿格规文忍不住伸手抚摸自己左肩上搭着的那条宝蓝色斗篷。这是国王的赏赐，在骑士册封的典礼上。那一天天气很好，艳阳高照，高文在表演赛上赢得轻而易举。兄长排序在他的前面，加雷斯不爱穿斗篷，而高文是长子，早就有了自己选择斗篷的权力。国王用一把剑刃细窄的礼仪剑，将它轻轻地搭在阿格规文的肩头。“您没有斗篷吗？”亚瑟王的声音就像从天而降，很远，但是却清晰。她脱下自己身上的那一件，甩开斗篷一如猎人甩开捕鸟的网。鸟雀会在网中挣扎，而阿格规文则在这斗篷下俯首，向亚瑟王献上真心的顺从。一时间太阳的光芒都被斗篷投下的阴影所遮蔽，那斗篷的阴影就像飘至艳阳面前的浓云，一瞬的阴暗，让阿格规文在其下睁大了双眼。蓝斗篷落在阿格规文的肩上，就像命运般沉重而不可抗拒。为了表示对国王的尊重，他不像其他骑士那样将斗篷披正，而是只搭在了一侧肩头。</p><p>原来这条斗篷有着大海般的颜色。他隔着手甲，无法直接感受到织物的触感，甚至连弯曲手指也困难，与其说是抚摸，更像是将手搭在上面。王的眼睛是绿色的，王的头发是金色的，王的斗篷是从火海中绞下的一片断章，王送给他的那一件斗篷则与大海有亲。阿格规文在心中将这些句子列成一个清单，他所能知道的颜色无非黑白二色，而这些颜色全都属于他母亲。摩根戴着黑色的面纱，虽然与王是血亲，但她的发色比亚瑟要浅淡得多了，那颜色就像初雪般薄脆，甚至难以被称为金发。他恨着母亲，也因此厌恶着女人，如果没有摩根，如果摩根不曾觊觎着王座，那么他是否就能得见黑白以外的颜色——鲜活的王，金发，绿色的眼睛，王披在肩上的红斗篷，王赐下的蓝斗篷。</p><p>“梅林，他教会我很多东西，但只有爱，是他也无法教会我的。”王宫的花园里种植着玫瑰，王的背影也如细瘦的玫瑰花茎一样高挑纤瘦，她的手指慢慢抚过娇柔的花朵，却并非出于对花朵的怜惜，更像是一种对人类怜爱行为的模仿——其他人在见到玫瑰的时候通常都会这么做。“我觉得，是因为他自己也不明白。”王压低声音说，好像生怕被神通广大的魔术师发现学生正在背后与下属讲他的事情。以梅林的能力尚且无法窥得爱的天机，爱与死，从来都是人类最难以理解的东西。诗人描述它，爱人追求它，痛苦者求死，被爱者求生。但阿格规文好像不需要爱，<br/>“不过看不到颜色对生活上并没有大的妨碍。”花园走到了尽头，亚瑟转过身，从分叉的小路走到另一半花园去，那边种着低矮的金盏花。“而且卿是黑发吧？那么，无需色击，我也能看到你的全貌了。”<br/>阿格规文的兄弟姐妹们全都是金发，或深或浅，总归都是金色的，表现出他们与亚瑟王不可分割的血缘，而且每一个都活泼明亮，就像天空中的太阳。但他却有着一头黑发，站在兄弟中如同外人般格格不入。他或许从来没有因为自己的黑发而怨恨什么，不够美，不够漂亮，从来没有，那不是阿格规文会关心的事情。但此刻他从未如此感激过自己的黑发，自己平凡的面容，能让阿尔托莉雅毫无障碍地看见他的全貌与心灵。<br/>他也像其他人一般，祈求着某一日能够拥有看到黑白以外颜色的能力。但这不是为了发现自己已经遇上了命中注定的爱人，阿格规文对玫瑰般的红唇，莲花般的眼眸统统不感兴趣。所求的只是用自己的眼睛亲眼看一次国王的面孔。<br/>只有一次也好。他想。如果我能看到王鲜活的面容……哪怕仅仅是斗篷的颜色，我也心满意足。</p><p>阿尔托莉雅已经走远了，红斗篷迤逦在身后，像地面裂开了一道伤口，露出其下沸腾的血液，只留下执政官一人还站在玫瑰花前，注视着这黑白的，只有两色的花朵。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>